Odd Couples
by Chocomoco
Summary: Neil Perry and Todd Anderson have finally convinced their parents to take a vacation. Guess where? Princeton, New Jersey! Upon visiting Princeton Plainsboro, they make a fascinating discovery. Rated T.
1. Queer Introduction

**Author's Note: This is a test fanfiction. Seeing if I would do a good job in a crossover. Obviously, I kind of gave up in the end. :/ Sorry. It will be short, of course, at least...I think so.**

* * *

That scruffy old man. He's just standing there, sucking and licking deliciously on that cherry lollipop. Saliva coating the sweet candy so delicately, his tongue embracing--and amazingly, enjoying--the lollipop. He rests his right arm on the counter, near a very busy nurse--an attractive one at that--while his dark blue eyes wander the area. I fixate my eyes from his face to his legs. Something particularly stood out for me. He has a cane, a very sturdy and sufficient one. I'm not quite sure which leg he has trouble with…and yet, for some reason, I'm interested in this guy. Sure, he's say, fifty years old, but old guys intrigue me. Like Captain. That is…before he was forced to move out of Welton. I furrow my eyebrows, creating a slight yet friendly smile at him. Thank God he hasn't noticed me yet. All of a sudden, something shattered my eardrums.

"Wilson!! Are you done in there yet?! Quit stalling time, you slacker!" the man yells in a very confident and atrocious tone. I groan lightly, gingerly placing my fingers over my ears to make sure I haven't officially gone deaf yet. I make another groan as I get up and walk casually towards the man. As I walk towards him, I feel strangely intimidated by him, for he was about, a feet or so taller than me.

He looks at me with a glare you would never forget, now I'm terrified. I try to speak but only quivering lips display in his eyes. Finally, I got the courage to speak up. "Hey, tone your voice down a bit, sir. We could all go deaf, you know!" I protest against him, frowning a bit. "Now stop shouting for this Wilson person--" he had cut me off.

"Liiiiisteeen, you little pipsqueak. I don't receive orders from teenagers that think they're so high and mighty because, apparently, they aren't. I don't know what's going on in your world, but this is reality. Being ideal is just one of the most idiotic things the human race has imagined," he said, with a much more sinister tone, "now, why don't you run along and leave me alone?"

Before I could do anything, and I do mean _anything_, someone grabs me from behind. I look over my shoulder to see Todd with his occasional sympathetic look. What a pouter. "H-Hey, what are you doing, Todd? I thought you were going to grab a snack from the vending machine and take a load off." I say as he lets go of me, but still cautious in what I would do next. He had just been gone for four minutes, I'm sure he's been to the restroom already but since he's so hesitant in 'eating healthy', I thought he would have been gone much longer.

"I heard yelling, I came here as soon as possible," he said, looking down at his feet shyly, "I was worried…" Todd looks back at me, a smile across his face. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt. And I'm glad I stopped you before you did." he gives off a slight chuckle to add to his cuteness.

Then the old man interrupted our little conversation. "Oh my God, you two must be gay for each other. I hadn't known. Young, too." he says sarcastically. He grabs his cane and lightly whacks me on the thigh. "Did that hurt? Are you going to run to your mommy now?" he says with a little whine after I had winced at the impact of the cane.

Again, before I could do anything at all, someone takes the spotlight. But it wasn't Todd this time. Another man, a couple inches shorter than the scruffy ass I was arguing to, interrupted us. "House, what did you do now? Are you harassing these two boys?" he sighs desperately as he places his hands on his waist. Is that a hint of gayness I sense? Don't know, but let's see where this takes us. The man grunts lightly as he frowns at the old man, whom I think is named House, and moves his focus from him to us. "I'm so sorry, my friend's…impolite." he says, choosing his words very carefully but that didn't effect the other man.

"That's alright, no hard feelings." I said, grinning. "He was yelling for…um, are you Wilson?" I asked and he nods courteously. "Yes, yes, I just wanted to remind him that yelling is rather impolite, especially if there are other people that need some silence." I inform Wilson, giving off a hint of remark at House.

I turn my attention to Todd…but something's awfully queer with him. It looks like he's dumbfounded. "T-Todd? Hey! Helllloooooooo?! Earth to Todd!" I kept repeating this whilst snapping my fingers in front of his face until he realizes where he is. "Are you okay?" I question him, awfully concerned about him. If you knew Todd, you would do the same.

"U-Um," he stammers and hesitates in answering me but finally plucked up the courage to do it. He drags me away from the two middle-aged men and whispers in my ear. "That one guy looks like you. An awful lot like you, Neil!" he whispered, pursing his lips lightly. "Just look at him. High cheekbones, thick eyebrows, same hairstyle. It's all too uncanny! And he has a mole in the same place as yours. Weird, huh?" he said as I stare at Wilson.

My mouth gaps. "Oh…my God. No way." I said in a slow and astonished tone. I can see Todd grinning like an absolute idiot from the corner of my eye. I turn to face him. "You're an idiot. I'm sorry but you're…you're insane, Todd! I don't see the resemblance! Honestly!"

"But you have to believe me! I bet once you get to know him, he'll be exactly like you! Maybe he's your long-lost father! Your real father! C'mon, you have to give him a chance, Neil." he tries to convince me but I just jerk away from his nonsense. "Please." he says quietly, unlike the words he used before. He clings on my sleeve, pouting. I can't say 'no' to that. I just can't.

I chuckle, smiling back at him. "Alright. One chance. But if you're wrong, it's **your** turn to study with Cameron." I look at my feet solemnly. Something just popped up into my head. And it isn't something you'd expect me to say. "What do you think Charlie's up to?"

Todd looks at me with sorrowful eyes. He shakes his head lightly, trying to get the words I just uttered out of his head. "Let's make some new friends." he said, his voice breaking with each word. "I'm sure we'll both enjoy it." he gives off a feign smile to me and walks to the two men, who seems to be having a conversation together. As I walk closer to them, I heard Todd introducing himself to the two doctors. "And this is…" he says, eyeing me, his way of telling me to finish something he started.

"Neil Perry at your service. It's a pleasure to meet you." I extend my arm, hoping for a firm handshake as a welcoming sign.


	2. Difficulties

**Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN. IF I DID, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS. **

**Be warned, I have added angst. Way too much in this. Being too angsty this whole week. :/ Don't know why. Must be school. On Odd Couples, the first chapter, I have made Neil a bit too out of character on purpose and once reading this new chapter, I do think you would have the reason why. Let's go blame Neil's daddy. Okay, this chapter actually focuses a bit more on Todd and Neil rather than House and Wilson. Just didn't want to write about them this time. And how could I not after watching the new episode of House MD? And before you ask, why, yes, I am insane.**

**Also, since I have edited my intentional progress of this test fanfiction, I would appreciate it if someone delivers some assistance in the progress of this fanfiction.**

* * *

House raises one eyebrow at me, occupied with a slight sneer. Just when I was already intimidated by him, he just keeps on pushing it, huh? Damn. Before Wilson could react to my handshake, House had stepped in front of Wilson and whacked me--again--on the leg. "Jimmy's busy," he informs me as he turns his back at me, now facing Wilson. "Right?"

Wilson looks over House's shoulder, his eyebrows making an arch upward. "Sorry, Neil. I am busy, but I do hope you have the time to come and visit again sometime." he gives off an endearing smile, but I can barely see it due to House's broad shoulder. Ugh. That egotistical jackass.

I huff lightly, and without saying a word, I walk away from both of them. I could hear footsteps approaching me, obviously, they were Todd's. "Looks like you were wrong, Todd. We didn't make new friends." I stare at him, shrugging. I didn't even bother to look back, I knew that House guy would be too protective over Wilson. But…isn't it kind of like the way I treat Todd? I obviously don't want him to get hurt but he's such a crier. Sensitive little guy.

Todd grumbles angrily at me and clutches on my arm. "You're an idiot, Neil! You're wrong!" he makes a sound, biting his lower lip and urging himself to not cry. He can never keep a straight face with me whenever it's something personal. He just…falls apart. "You always jump into conclusions! We've just met them! A-And you're just going to give up? You've been doing that since Charlie got expelled! Where's the Neil that I always admired? Where's the Neil that told me to never give up? Where's the Neil that wanted to become an actor?! That was the guy that I became friends with! Not this!"

Oh my God. I can't believe Todd had said that. I just stare at him with wide eyes, the words still ringing in my ears dramatically. Before a lot of thinking and standing, I finally had the right words to say. "It's not my fault." I shake my head. I could feel his grip slowly retracting and slowly letting go. His arm moves back to his side like a rag doll. "It's not my fault Charlie got expelled. It was never my fault." I'm such a hypocrite. I've become such a…jerk. Ever since Captain had left, life's gotten bland. Father's been forcing me to go to med school and I told him I may be considering it. I'm hopeless.

"I hate you…" Todd's voice begins to get higher but lowers to a whisper. He begins to clench his fists tight and bites his lip. He makes a slight noise to occupy the actions, kind of like a moaning whine. He repeats the three words again. "I hate you." he shuts his eyes tight, excess water from his eyes start rolling down his reddened cheeks as tears. His face gets intense red. Ugh, please stop crying. It just hurts to even make a peek at you. He begins to open to mouth, releasing air out unevenly. Little gasps are heard from my ears. They're hell for me. Utter and complete hell. I've always hated it when Todd cries. Especially now. Now, I just hate myself for saying it. And what's worse, Todd hates me too.

He moves his hands to cover his face, mainly his eyes. His hands are clenched, veins visibly showing. He's clenching his hands too tight that I can see him shaking a bit. It hurts to stare at him, but I can never keep my eyes away. His shaking begins to take a turn for the worse. His whole body starts to begin shaking a bit more intense than before. Todd's sleeves are now drenched in tears, the wet spots grows bigger each time he sobs. My God, what've I done? I need to stop this but I can't force myself to. All I can do is just stand and watch.

Todd wipes away the tears again. Now, they're rolling down his delicate fingers, dripping off to the forearm. I pay my attention away from his eyes to his lip. His lip's being gnawed on by his teeth. I'm surprised that he hasn't started bleeding yet. I'm sure he didn't want me to hear him crying. But obviously, he can't help himself. And the fact that I'm standing just three feet away from him doesn't help either. Once finished with the extra tears he had shed, Todd opens his eyes slightly. He squints, wavering his eyes around the hospital. His face gets less red but still bright. Puffy redness surrounds his eyes, damaging his eyelids as well. I can tell his vision is still blurry from the crying, only because he keeps closing and opening his eyes. I'm not quite sure if he's done crying yet but I'll just have to wait a bit longer.

His lower lip turns red from all the biting, now all rough. He moistens them, both upper and lower with his dry tongue. Upon doing this, he captures the salty water that had made its way to the corners of his mouth. He begins to swallow hard and make another exhale through his mouth. Please tell me you're finished. If you try to cry once more, I swear, I'll begin to fall apart. I just can't handle your crying. It's too much for me.

To lighten this awkward and solemn moment, I give off a light chuckle and smile at him. "Now look what've you done, your hair is all messed up." I said, moving my hand over his forehead where the strands of hair had been placed and back to his hairline. "There, much better and much clearer to see without the hair in the way, huh?" I ask. I had slightly touched his forehead, it was a bit over the temperature of a normal person. Must have been from the crying. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking at all. Do you really hate me?"

Todd takes a while to answer my simple question. He keeps looking at me, a bit frightened. "I…" he begins to answer. Please don't say 'yes.' Just don't. I don't want to lose you. I don't want us to hate each other. We're all falling apart. Just don't. I want to know what he thinks about me other than demeaning insults and cruel words. "I…" he repeats once more. "I don't know." he finally blurts it out, several tears dripping away from the corner of his eyes as he says it.

"Wait…what? You don't know?" I try to stay as calm as possible but it wasn't the answer I was expecting. I didn't want him to say it. I wanted a 'no' or a 'yes' but I mainly wanted him to say 'no.' Why didn't he say one of those? I need a better answer than 'I don't know.' God damn it, Todd, give me an answer!

"I don't know." he repeats once more. It's rather annoying. But at least he's honest and confirms that he really doesn't know. "I overreacted, you weren't being you. I didn't know what to say. You were just being difficult. And so was I…I just don't know what to think of you anymore. Ever since Charlie got expelled and Mr. Keating left, you've been…this." He said, but what he meant was unclear to me.

I furrow my eyebrows. "What?" I ask honestly.

"I--" he had got cut off from a noise. A ringing noise. And I knew immediately where it came from.

I dig into my pocket and took out my phone, the source of the ringing. I didn't even bother to check the caller ID, I just answered it. "Hello?" I question, I don't know who this person is and a ton of questions enter my mind. I can hear a light breathing, smooth and even but no voice. "Um…hello?" I ask again, hoping for an answer.


	3. Phone Call, and it's Not from God

**Author's Note: Aw, man. Almost forgot about the chapter. Too busy getting prepared for my piano performance today in the afternoon. Just so you know, it's 12:41 AM in Hawaii. And I just finished typing this chapter out. Again, so sorry for the procrastination. But thank God I haven't forgotten about this, I'm usually a procrastinator.**

**Anyway, I've replanned out my outcome for this test fanfiction. Oh, and another Dead Poets boy will be introduced in the next chapter, just a heads up. **

**In another note, did anyone see November 30th's episode "Wilson?" Anybody? It was fantastic. Almost a tear-jerker.**

* * *

"Hello…?" I ask again, a bit agitated now from the ominous breathing. "Who is this?" I demanded, now in a more louder tone. "Listen, if you're not going to speak, then…I'll just hang--" I was cut off from a voice. And not just any voice, a very familiar voice. It's so glad to hear his voice again. I show off a big, idiotic grin, something I can't handle. All I could do is grin. "U-Um, I'm doing fine. How's Todd? Oh, he's…" I turn my head to face Todd and give him a very cheery and delighted laugh. "He's fine. Just fine. We're both fine, how about you?" I paced around in a small circle as I listened to him. "That's great! I'm glad you're doing fantastic, but I bet you miss us!" I laugh at my own comment, I couldn't help but give off a bit of cockiness to this conversation.

I stopped for a second and stare at Todd. He had a strange look, like he doesn't know what's happening. Of course, he doesn't. But I'll tell him later. His puffy eyes have cleared a bit but they're still visible. I give him another reassuring smile. As he kept talking to me through the phone, I just stared at Todd. Just then, I got back into focus of the conversation and gave out a light sigh. "I'm sorry, I zoned out for a minute. What did you say?" questioning him, I continue to pace around in circles.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I haven't heard of him, but I bet he's doing well. Like you. As always, he's up for a challenge, right?" it felt so nostalgic to listen to his voice again, to have an engaging and stimulating conversation with him. It may not be in person, which would have been much more exciting and interactive but through a phone is sufficient enough. But I do wonder how he had retrieved my phone number. Stalker, much? Ha, I doubt it. "Everything at Welton? Everything's normal. The same, I guess. But it would have been much more fun if you had stuck around! We'd still have old Dead Poets Society around!" It's a shame we don't. Things have gotten stiff at Hell-ton. Thank God my father encouraged me to go to Princeton Plainsboro, and with Todd as well!

A few minutes have just passed along, maybe a couple of minutes yet it felt like more than a day. I could just continue talking to him and reminiscing old memories over and over again. It's kind of like, time felt a bit longer than usual. Like I've give him so much through this one phone call.

"Say, how did you get my phone number? I mean, I didn't give it to you." I question, now asking the questions instead of answering them. But I was interested on how he had gotten it. Probably asked a numerous amount of people that I know that may have had my phone number. "Really? He did? Wow. Well, I'm glad he did. I'll return the favor, that is, when I think of a tremendously crazy yet fantastic way to repay him! You have any suggestions for me?" I laugh wholeheartedly. And just in case you're wondering, Todd had given him my number. That lousy nut. God, I love him.

The conversation rambled on and on. He had brought me a ton of suggestions to repay Todd. But one that stuck out at me was to throw a party for him for his next birthday. Well, I wouldn't be surprised if his parents had delivered another desk set for him again! Like what he's gotten the past years!

As I kept walking around, my feet had gotten tired. It's been just about twelve minutes since the conversation had begun. I stop walking and took a seat by a nearby chair near Todd, whom had gotten quite bored really quickly. But he had been eavesdropping on my conversation the whole time, always leaning in closer to hear more clearly. "Oh, it's that time there? Gosh, I didn't realize. Sorry, well, I hope I get to talk to you again. I'll see you." I had said my last words and hung up, putting my phone in the rightful place. Which is **not** in Todd's pants. Besides, him handling a vibrating phone? Yeah, not a pretty sight. Period.

"Who was that?" Todd had suddenly said after I had hung up, displaying a grin. "Was it someone we both know? Is it Charlie?" He had said his last sentence with great anticipation and rich flavor. Kind of like hot, sweaty sex.

"No, it wasn't Charlie. And yes, it is someone we both know. You gave him my number, you idiot." I grin at the term 'idiot', obviously saying it so friskily.

After a few seconds of thinking, he had given me an answer. "Captain?" his smile broadens, almost ear-to-ear. Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!

"Of course it's Captain! Who else?" I say, laughing.

"Well, go on. Tell me what he said. And don't leave any details. I'd appreciate it if you give me everything."

I give him a look, Todd's never this eager. "He said that he's doing fine. At Helsinki. He's just ready for class, he's still teaching English. Um, let's see. Mr. Keating asked how we were doing at Welton. I said that we were doing fine. The rest of the conversation was just talking about the old times when he was teaching at our school. It was fun, wasn't it?" I asked him as he nods, narrowing his eyes, probably thinking about the times we had with him. Good and bad. We both miss him dearly. And Charlie as well.

Todd finally broke the short silence with another question. "Is that it? If it is, then let's go." before I could answer with a typical 'where?', he had immediately continued with his trail of thought. "Let's go find that scruffy old guy that's super protective with that guy that looks like you! You know, House and Wilson!" he told me as he tugs on my hand with his. His hands are so warm, it's a nice feeling, to tell the truth. I didn't show any resistance, I got up and followed Todd.

"Where are we going?" I ask. "We don't even know what they do in this hospital. All we know is their appearance, their names, and the fact that they're best buddies. Like us. How in the world will we find them in this huge place?" this is creating way too much problems but I guess we'll have to start from where we are now.

Todd makes a little mumble but continues with his path. "We can just _ask_ somebody who works in this hospital, you know. Like a nurse or another doctor that works with one of them." he retorted back.

"Alright, alright. I guess we can do that. But we need someone who's not busy. Everyone here looks like they're handling with something. They can't possibly deal with us. They work at a hospital! Hospitals are usually filled with sick people that need help." I replied back, I may have made the problem in finding one of them a bit more difficult but I'm just eliminating some options. I sigh desperately when a thought pops out of my head. "This is going to take a while, isn't it?" I said, blowing air out of my nostrils once Todd gives me a thumbs up as he continues dragging me.

We looked around for a while, in this one floor and soon after headed for the elevator. He's still holding my hand. Gosh, what does he think I am? A lost child that needs to find his mother? No, apparently. Once out of the elevator, he still kept on dragging me along the second floor. I got a bit angry with this hand-holding dilemma. I stop dead in my tracks and Todd stops in his. "Will you stop holding my hand? What do you think I am? Who do I resemble to you? A lost pup?" I question him.

He looks at me with those continuous empathetic eyes once more. He stands there, gapping his mouth a little. "No, not a lost pup," he says, trying to act innocent. "A misguided friend." he smiles generously and we both continue with the 'hunt.'


	4. It's an Emergency, Get the Lipstick!

**Author's Note: Should've updated last night but was too tired. :/ This is amazingly a bit longer than the other chapters. Just got into the feeling. Anyway, consisting of the chapter, most of it is told by Wilson's point of view. Ergh. Need my monthly dosage of Dead Poets Society. I'm dying here.**

* * *

"Misguided friend? Oh, amazing, Todd. I guess there's a poet in you after all!" I laugh at the chance of repeating Captain's lines. It was always fun trying to be like him! "You know what?" I ask as Todd stops and makes a look as he mouths 'What?' Oh. That's cute. In a terribly strange way. "I wonder what Dr. Wilson's doing. He's probably checking with a patient…"

* * *

Knocks coming from the door makes a gentle, even sound. "Come in." I say as I continue working on my paperwork. As I sit firmly on the desk, I focus my attention on the work instead of the person that enters the room. I turn my attention away from the pile of papers I have on my desk and give a glance at the guest. "Oh, hello, Lisa. How are things?" I smile generously, but I really wonder why she's here. A thought bolted into my skull. I stood up immediately and place pressure on my palms, which were slammed against the surface of the desk. "What did House do?!" I yelped out, trying to maintain my voice. But obviously, I was a bit too loud. "Excuse me. Well, whatever House did, I'm sure he didn't mean it." I added, easing up and sitting back on my chair. "His patient probably asked too much questions and it annoyed him. That's normal. It's practically on a daily basis." then another idea hit my head. "Why haven't you stopped me? I'm here…r-ranting about House and you're just standing there? It's not about House, is it?"

She shakes her head, her beautiful hair sways along with her head. "It has nothing with House. One of your patients, William Adams, his sister wants to talk to you." she had said blatantly, without any expression whatsoever.

"W-Well, why does she want to talk to me?" I asked, a bit afraid to know the answer. But I presumed that she would say 'it's your situation, not mine, now go.' Typical Cuddy. "Alright, I'll go. But if I'm not back in ten minutes, call House." I said with a light chuckle, grinning at her. As I see her unfazed with the joke, I roll my eyes playfully. "C'mon, laugh." I said to her before I walk out of my office and enter the hallway. I see a young woman, obviously pregnant, probably ready to deliver her baby. She stands there in a modest and sincere stance. Near her, a young man, probably seventeen or eighteen, stands there casually looking around the hallway. His hands are stuffed in his pockets, a bored expression on his face.

I feel a swift breeze brush up against me and as I turn my head to the right, I see Cuddy walking away very quickly. All work and no play for Lisa Cuddy. Oh well. I turn my gaze from Cuddy to the young man, who, apparently, was completely infatuated with her. I clear my throat loudly, hoping to get his attention back at me. As he did, I face the woman. Her blonde hair curves near her shoulders, hugging gently onto her neck. "Hello. Um, I assume you would like to talk to me."

"Yes, my brother was a patient of yours. William Adams. Well, you said he would have five more years to live, right? You were wrong. He died a couple of months ago. I didn't have the courage to tell you," she had said in the most pathetic and pitiful tone I've ever heard. "I had a very tough time to go through it." she added, trying to force herself not to cry as I can see from the watery eyes.

I try to play this little charade as simple and blunt as possible. "The outcome is just an estimated length. His lung cancer was very severe, because of all the smoking he had done in the past several years. We did the best we could." I said, making a bit of a sour face at my comments. I've screwed up. "I'm so sorry he had passed away but that's life. I can't help you any further."

She looks at me with wide eyes, a tear making its path through her cheek. She then looks away at me and stares at the floor. "Well, I've been pregnant for nine months and I was wondering if you could escort me to a vacant room to wait in…just for a while."

I furrow my eyebrows, making a slight grunt. "Okay, okay. Come with me."

* * *

Once we had found our destination, I decided to accompany both of them, just in case something happens. I had asked William's sibling her name, which was Marie. That's a nice name, wouldn't you agree? She had changed her clothes and wore the simple hospital gown just like every other patient had received. The young man sat on a chair, right near her bed. "So, are you expecting your child to be a girl or a boy?" what an original question to ask someone's who's pregnant.

"I'm not so sure at the moment. I hope it's a boy. I'd name her after William." she smiles, giving off that warm glow you suddenly feel, as if everything just slows down as you relax. "I'd love him every day and tell him how much I care about him." she rubs her stomach slowly, gazing contently. "You know, Will and I have had many arguments but we cared about each other. That's how siblings are. We pretend we hate each other but we really can't live without the other…if I had wished for my brother to disappear, I'd miss him." her smile widens, choking back at the tears she had silently made. "Wouldn't you miss your brother if he was gone? Dr. Wilson?"

It actually hurts me when she spoke those words out. Of course I'd miss my own brother and I haven't contacted with him for so long. I couldn't answer her, as much as I wanted to, I just didn't have the nerve to do it. Talking to patients about their feelings and personal lives works for me but when it's directed at me, I get all tense and nervous to do anything about it. So, I chose the most easier and simpler way to answer. "No, of course not. Do you know why? I don't have a brother." I lied. I…lied? I lied. Why did I lie, you ask? I absolutely have no idea myself! I, I wasn't thinking right!

"Well, let's say, you do have a brother, would you miss him if he were out of your life forever?" she had questioned me once again, but this time, she had rephrased it.

Damn. That's just great. Not only did my lying not help, but it's made things even more worse and difficult. "I don't know, I can't really get into the feeling of this whole situation. Sorry." I had blurted out without thinking at all, once again, I've made a terrible mess out of myself.

Marie had understood that I really couldn't be in the mood of the problem. But you know that I was being a mean, old liar. I guess being with House for too long has taken it's toll on me. Damn. To ignore this guilt, I kept standing, staring at the clock every once in a while. Then something poked my brain for a second there. I stare at the teenager, who was almost falling asleep. "Why are you here?" I ask. "I don't mean to be rude but…why are you here?" I repeat my question again.

The blonde, pregnant woman had answered for him. "This is my nephew, Charlie. He's been staying with my husband and I for a while." she explained in a couple of sentences. Marie tapped his arm slightly, making sure he hadn't fallen asleep just yet. "Honey, can you get my purse?"

He had given off a very loud groan, completely irritated with Marie. "Okay, aunt Marie." he replied back in a very ignorant tone. Just like House. I wonder if they could be related somehow. A long lost son? Ha. I doubt it. This Charlie boy has very dark, brown, seemingly sweet eyes unlike House's clear, pale, and unusually intimidating, blue eyes. I watch him suspiciously without saying a word as he grabs her purse. He sits back down on his seat but didn't give her handbag to her. Well, yet, anyways. Charlie had stuffed his hand inside the bag and searched for something. After a few struggles, he managed to grab something. It was shiny, it had a cap attached to it. As I get a clearer view of the item, I figured out what it was. Lipstick?

Charlie then digs inside her bag once again in search for something else. He grabs a small mirror, in the form of a circle, a long base for the handle. He steadies his hand as he marks his own cheeks with lipstick. Once he finishes, he puts away the lipstick and the mirror and hands it to Marie. Charlie grins slyly at his own artwork, which is basically just random marks on his cheeks, but he doesn't need to know my opinion on how childish his behavior is right now.

"Charlie…" Marie had commented, giving out a sigh. "Will you quit doing that? I'm so sorry, Dr. Wilson, he's been doing that since he got kicked out of Welton." she said, sighing once more.

The teen had stood up firmly on the cushiony chair. "Damn it all, aunt Marie, the name's Nuwanda." he had puffed out his chest, trying to look masculine. He had said his last sentence with great confidence, and to bring out that same cockiness House uses, Charlie displays a wry smile as he stared at me with inferiority.

"Sit down, Charlie!" Marie had announced in a high-pitched voice. He did as told.

To break the awkward moment, I cleared my throat once more. "So, um, why did Charlie get expelled out of Welton?" I said, a bit interested in the story of this Charlie guy.

Before Marie could have said anything, Charlie interrupted. "I punched a fink. He deserved to get punched anyway, his whole face was already messed up. I wanted to…let's say, experiment with him. I thought that a nosebleed would make him look prettier. It did a bit, but unfortunately, not enough."

"That's still not right, Charlie. You can't do that. Hurting another student is usually followed by extreme measures." I pointed out, crossing my arms, completely unsatisfied with Charlie's inelegance.

Charlie huffed out, annoyed. "Hell-ton's a pretty crappy school but the pals I made there was worthwhile. Neil, Todd, Meeks, Pitts, even my English teacher, Mr. Keating." his ignorance was soon replaced with nostalgia. "Everyone was fun-loving and ready to do things they wouldn't normally do."

Wait. Did he just say 'Neil' and 'Todd?' The same two boys House and I met several minutes ago? No way, it couldn't be…right?

Just before I could utter a word to Charlie, Marie had groaned intensely, clutching onto her stomach. Her eyes were shut closed, her expression on her face obviously meant she was in pain. "Wh-What's the matter?!" I asked in astonishment. "Marie, what's wrong? Is it your stomach?" I continue to ask multitude of questions but she answered none of them. All she could do was stutter, attempting to answer me but groans were soon replaced with these stutters. Her groans became more fierce every second, soon after, she begun shrieking. It was so high-pitched, I reckoned I almost became deaf. "Settle down!" I demanded but she ignored it. I face my attention for a brief second from Marie to Charlie. He was too numb to do anything, obviously, he hadn't seen such a frightening and heart-racing scene before. I scoff softly and yell at the top of my lungs out the hallway. "We need some help in here! Hurry!" I yelled out repeatedly until my voice began to turn raspy. I swiftly turn my head to Marie, she's coughing intensely and her cheeks keep puffing out. Before I could say another word, another cry for help, she begins puking little chunks onto the clean floor of the room. Damn it! Is this nausea? If it is, it's too harsh. I gulped down hard and poke my head out the door once again, inhaling through my mouth, I scream.

"HELP!!!! SOMEONE!! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY, NOW GET YOUR LOUSY ASSES MOVING!!"


	5. Yelling Over the Rooftops? I'll Pass!

**Author's Note: Time elapsed, because if I had shown the medical, dramatic 'Hurry up and let's help her! CHARGING! Bzzt!', I'd have it all wrong. You know why? Because in the medical field, I have the IQ of negative five…or negative ten. **

**Back to Neil's point of view because I got bored with Wilson[that would've sounded wrong if I hadn't known what I was talking about].**

* * *

"Thank God you're alright, Marie." he says aloud, giving off a sigh, releasing all the worries he had kept it. He rubs off a smile from all the 'excitement.' "If these two boys hadn't helped out with the nurses, you would've suffered horribly." Wilson faced to us. I give off a confident and firm stare, but inside, I was very nervous and stressed. I barely knew this woman and I had helped her, maybe saved her life. I give out a glance at Todd, who was shaking violently from the sudden impact. I brush my arm against his back, assuring him that everything's going to be alright. In return, he gives off a sheepish smile, but still trembling.

"It's no problem, we heard Wilson, and since we were looking for him, we decided to come rushing at your side! And we didn't know what we were doing! We could've done something wrong and killed you!" I say in a heroic tone but realized what I had said. I look at the blonde-haired woman as she shows more worry. "I mean…you know, we're only seventeen. We have no experience in the medical field--" I caught myself being grabbed onto Todd as he covers my mouth with his palm. After a few inaudible and distinct muffles, I finally stop. I grip onto Todd's arm and moves it away from my mouth…or any where else for that matter.

Marie gives out a slight snicker from the two of us. "You two are so fun to watch, so lively and interesting. But thank you again, and you as well, Dr. Wilson," she pauses and looks at the guy beside her. He had huffed loudly and ignorantly. "Honey, is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there is!" he yelled immediately, his face turning pink. "I told you we shouldn't have come here! These idiots could've killed you and one of them even pointed out the fact that you could have died! I hate this place!" he stood up from the chair and pointed his finger at either me or Todd. "They should've even be helping us at all!"

"Hey!" I said, completely annoyed with this guy. "Who do you think you are? Yeah, we could've killed your…mom or aunt or whatever she is to you, but we saved her! You better show some gratitude to us, you know!" when I had uttered these sentences, the other teenager had walked toward me and stared at me in the eye. "You can't scare me." I squeaked, just above a whisper. Of course, he is kind of scaring me.

He ignores my last statement and strengthens his stare, causing him to be more intimidating. "Now, who do you think _you_ are? I'm way better than you! I've been taught by the best teacher in the whole world, you're not even worth the dirt I walk on!" he retorted back.

And once again, before I could have done anything to him, give him a punch in the stomach or yell in the face, someone had stopped me. Not Todd, though, but Dr. Wilson. He stepped up behind me and rested his hand on my shoulder firmly. "Say anything else, I'll kick you out." he informed with a hint of solemn and fear in his tone. "Just stop fighting right now. Now, apologize."

I grumble loudly, attempting to avoid eye contact but there's some kind of attraction to this guy. He's so much like Charlie. "Hmph!" I turn my head away from him, closing my eyes. "He started it." I blame.

"Oh, did I? Well, I wouldn't have if you came to assist aunt Marie." he replied back in a somewhat sarcastic tone. "Now, say sorry to me."

"Sorry." I mumbled quietly.

"What was that? I can't hear you." he leaned in closer to me as I try to mumble 'sorry' again and again. "You need to get into your 'apologizing' stance!" he yelled at me, insisting and demanding quite greedily for me to apologize.

"Apologizing stance? Are you insane?!" I stare at him with demeaning eyes. "What, you want me to stand like this?" I performed a casual stance. He shakes his head. "Then what? This?!" I click my shoes together and stand in a formal appearance. Again, he shakes his head. "Wh--oh, Jesus, make up your mind!" I scoff lightly and place my hands on my waist. "What? What do you want from me?"

"Perfect! Now say sorry!" he screams in a positive attitude and raises his arms up in a cheerful way. He sees me shaking me head violently. "Oh, c'mon, you can do it." he nudges his elbow at my arm, showing a wry smile at me.

I roll my eyes. "Sorry." I reply quietly once again.

"I can't hear you!" he yells once again. No one's stopping him. Someone, stop him! I look at Wilson and Todd, they're enjoying this? Oh, wow, that's acceptable in this kind of situation! "Now, louder! Come on!"

"Sorry."

"No, that's a mouse. Come on, **louder**, you pipsqueak!" Is this a new nickname for me? First House, then this ignorant brat? Oh, fun…

"Sorry."

The guy walks closer to me until he's in my 'so-close-that-you-can-grope-me' zone. And that's only reserved for Todd. "Oh, Jesus, you moron, what don't you understand in 'louder?' Yell it over the rooftops of the world! Yell it as if you're the king of the world! The swe--" he gets interrupted.

"SORRY!!" I yell as I get irritated every second of this ridiculous propaganda. "Are you happy now?! I said sorry, are you happy?!"

He forms a grin across his face. "Yes."

I turn my back at him and look at Todd. He's astonished. But for what reason? "Todd? Is there something wrong?"

Todd stands up and confronts the other teen. He tilts his head in a rather cute manner. This isn't the time to be cute, Todd. It just isn't. "Charlie?" he spoke out in the most generous tone.

"Yeah?" he forms another grin, but accompanies it with a light chuckle. "Hey, Toddles. How're things?" I turn around and stare at 'Charlie' with wide eyes. "Neil…I see you're annoying as ever." he says.

"Charlie?" I repeat Todd and put my hands over my face. "Oh, God, I feel like such an idiot. You look the same! Except older! And…more annoying!"

Charlie bursts out laughing as Todd leans close to him and gives him a big hug. He ignores Todd's affection and continues laughing. "This coming from Puck the Magic Fairy." he adds. "So," he looks at the ceiling and attempts to push Todd away. "How's Welton?" he questioned.

"More like Hell-ton! It's awfully bland without you and Keating around! We need you guys back!" I beseeched.

"Can't, remember?" he finally got Todd away from him. He scratches the back of his head lazily. "And sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

He shakes his head as he mutters something, sounds like 'idiot' but I'm not sure. "For snapping at you a while ago."

I nod at him without a word, I do appreciate him and the feelings are mutual but sometimes, we do go overboard and yell at each other once in a while. But we get over it quite quickly. "I'm glad we're all together." I murmur out and display a shy smile.


	6. Confessions of a Teenage Moron

"Yeah, you're glad." Charlie rolled his eyes, showing off another smug-like smirk. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" he asked.

I close my right eye, hesitating to answer. Should I tell him that I may be a doctor when I get older? Or should I just lie to him? I make a whimper and a grunt. Maybe lying to Charlie wouldn't be as bad…but thinking of the consequences. Oh boy, he'll never forgive me and for some reason, he has the 'power' to see through people's lies. "Um…" I said bluntly and a bit scared.

"Well, speak up, Perry!" he insisted, his smirk growing wider. He places his arm over my shoulder rather forcefully and gives out a chuckle. "Come on, Neil. Tell me. I don't bite…much."

I stare at Todd and back at Charlie, gripping my hand on his. "After you and Keating left…um, I-I," I couldn't say it. I kept choking back on my words, but my head kept telling me to spit it out. Just say it! "I'm going to be a doctor. Just like father asked me to. I…um…I…" my voice started breaking and as I try to say a word, a small croak would replace it.

Charlie didn't say anything but his grip tightened around my neck, nearly choking me. I shift my hand and clutch onto his arms, forcing him to let go. But he's too strong for me. "Wh-why?" he asks, a small amount of sadness screamed out with his question.

"I don't know." I attempt to shrug but his arm just kept pushing me down, my feet hardened and planted firmly on the ground. After an excruciating minute, he finally lets go and I can breath normally now. I gasp for air repeatedly and Todd hurried to my side when I started stumbling back. "I don't know! Why'd you have to get expelled? Just because of Cameron? Sure he's a fink, sure he ratted Keating out, sure he's ugly as hell but you didn't need to punch him!"

"Oh, so you're avoiding answering my question and retort back a question about me and that ass?! Wow, real mature, Neil! I had every right to punch him!" he said, a bit aggravated from me. "So, answer my question, Neil."

I look at him, my eyebrows furrowed. "I got tired from all the acting. All the stress that everyone puts on you." obviously, this was an excuse. Excuses, excuses, that's all I know now.

"I hate you." he said bluntly, about to tear. "You're an absolute idiot, Neil." he added as I stare at the ground.

* * *

"Hey…" I look up and see Charlie, his head titled lightly. "Whatcha up to?"

I shrug. "Nothing. You?" I avoided any eye contact with him, it's only been an hour since our little argument. He hates me. Why does everyone hate me now? Because I'm not who I used to be? Go blame father, not me! But isn't it partially my fault as well? God…this is all so confusing.

"Nothing." he said, repeating me.

"I have something to tell you." I confessed. You may not know it either so this'll be the first for you as well. "Um…you know about the whole 'doctor thing'…uh, I'm not lying about that. But you know about the acting thing?" I look up at him again with earnest eyes. "I lied. I…I've been taking private lessons with this guy from Louisiana. He says he's thinking about staying, which is fortunate for both of us."

"Y-You're…you're taking acting lessons? Without your father knowing it? My God, is it Neil!" he shouts with great yearn. "Damn it, man, I love you."

I stare at him, trying to find out whether he was serious or not about that 'I love you' dilemma. "What?"

"Hey, c'mon, you're still up for acting! My God, I thought your father's crazy ideas would've gotten the better of you! Have you told Todd about this?" he asked, bringing back that optimistic and youthful 'God-like' attitude. When I shook my head, he hits me on the head with the palm of his hand. Quite hard as well. "You moron! You told me a secret that Todd doesn't know about?! You…dear God, you are a moron."

"Hey!" I yell at him, rubbing my head tenderly. "That hurt."

Charlie rolls his eyes. "I intended to do that, ya know." he sighs and grabs my arm. "You're gonna tell Todd. Now!"

I didn't resist with the tug and follow him but what I did resist was to tell Todd about it. "Ha! No way, Charlie. I am not doing that!"

"Why not?"

"Because he won't be my friend anymore. He'll think I'm a liar!" I protested.

Charlie stops dead in his tracks and turns to face me. "You may be the same Neil I know…and maybe love, but you're a complete moron."


End file.
